


Ink

by fanfic_originals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAKT is supposed to be end game, Boys In Love, M/M, Multi, Pre-slash BAKT, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: It’s just a feeling you feel, a feeling that has been known to overflow. It will happen when you see them and there is no stopping it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 27
Kudos: 150
Collections: Flaws





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out. It’s a pre-slash story. I dont wish to throw myself into many books, so it will be a one shot for now.
> 
> If the reception is good, whether by Kudos or Comments. I will continue their story.
> 
> So this chapter is almost like a preview. I realised this is more suitable for me. :) have fun reading.

It was Tsukishima’s usual Sunday Day out with Yamaguchi at the mall. Looking around, there isn’t much for the both of them to do. They came to this mall every week, same time, going to the same places. Some of the owners know their names.

“Tsukki! Look, its a new shop.” Yamaguchi pointed at a shop that had occupied the empty space the previous times they came here. “There have been some works going on for the past few months after all. It is no surprise that there is a new shop here.” Tsukishima sighs.

Yamaguchi is always intrigued by anything new happening at the mall. “Let’s see...” Yamaguchi went closer to the shop as Tsukishima trailed behind him slowly. “It’s a tattoo shop.” Yamaguchi says. Tsukishima looked up at the sign “Three Boyfriends”. “What’s up with that name?” Tsukishima mumbles.

Yamaguchi follows Tsukishima’s gaze. “Maybe it is run by 3 boyfriends.” Yamaguchi smiles widely. “That’s cool, I guess. It’s not a very big deal.” Tsukishima shrugs and leaves only to be pulled back by Yamaguchi. Tsukishima is dragged into the shop.

Yamaguchi marvels at the designs that are up on the wall, the deco of the place real retro, like the tattoo shop is one from the past. Tsukishima just stare at the walls disinterested. “Yamaguchi, we should leave.” Tsukishima says as he looks around the shop. He feels unsafe. “Oh? We have customers today?” A man, almost as tall as Tsukishima, makes his way out from a back room.

Tsukishima bit his lips to stop any sound from coming out from him. The guy has messy black hair, Tsukishima could tell he is built but he is also slim and lithe. “Just looking around. Your shop is really cool.” Yamaguchi gushed. Tsukishima sucked in a breath. “That’s cool, take as long as you like.” The man smiles, just a lazy smile. Tsukishima gulps, he feels the need to leave.

“-ki, Tsukki?” Tsukishima jerks as he hears Yamaguchi’s voice right beside his ear. “You alright, Tsukki? You were spacing out quite a bit.” Yamaguchi asks. “Yea, yea, I’m good...” Tsukishima seem a little shaken. He looks up to see a smirk being directed his way. “Yamaguchi, I’m gonna go to the bathroom. When you’re done looking, just wait outside the shop.” Tsukishima said before rushing out of the shop. He knows the man’s eyes never left him.

Tsukishima basically locks himself in the bathroom as he tries to calm his racing heart down. He feels unsafe, not in the way that his life is being threatened, not at all.

Soulmates, they existed, not in a very conventional way because there are no marks or words or anything that would help you identify them. It is just a feeling, a feeling that has been known to bubble over. The pull towards them is making him scared, making him feel unsafe in that practically harmless situation.

Tsukishima only managed to return when he felt he was stable enough. He couldn’t possibly just break down right there, in front of a total stranger and Yamaguchi. Through the transparent glass windows, Tsukishima could see 2 males he didn’t see when he left. “You seem really flustered, Tsukki.” A voice reach his ears.

It was the guy from before. “Don’t call me that.” Tsukishima glared. He put his guard up against the older man. “Don’t be so tense. I won’t do anything.” The male paused, “You feel it too, right? That feeling?” Tsukishima backed away. “I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about.” Tsukishima denies. He didn’t believe it, he didn’t care. He won’t follow whatever shit this is.

The older quirked his eyebrow up as he eyes Tsukishima from top to toe. “There is no need to be so scared of me. You’re definitely stronger than I am. You’re taller too.” The man tilted his head to the side but Tsukishima still stood on guard. “Tsukki! It’s so cool! They have so many designs.” Yamaguchi opens the door of the shop and rushes out to the blond.

Tsukishima looked at his best friend. “Is that-is that so...” Tsukishima seem so defeated in front of Yamaguchi. “Are you planning to get one?” Tsukishima asks. “I’ll ask Terushima come with me. I bet he would be interested.” Yamaguchi’s smile only got wider at the mention of his boyfriend. Tsukishima can’t help but glare.

Anger bubbling inside of him because of his current situation as well as at the mention of Yamaguchi’s boyfriend, Terushima. Tsukishima swears that guy is a bad influence on his very pure innocent best friend. “If that’s the case, we should leave right? It’s getting late.” Tsukishima forces a smile. The door opens once more to reveal the two males that Tsukishima have yet seen, until just now and only through the window.

His heart is asking him to run. Not run away but into their arms. His mind, however, is asking him to run away.

The shortest of them all has the prettiest blue eyes that were piercing. They were bound to leave a lasting impression on anyone who sees them. Black, slightly curly hair famed his face, making him look younger, but Tsukishima is sure he is older than him as well. Piercings adorned the male’s ears and a simple silver lip piercing catching Tsukishima’s attention.

The other one is very buff. His hair is mostly grey with his black roots showing. His hair falls over his eyes, but those gold piercing eyes didn’t hide at all, instead it was very attention grabbing. Two lip piercings at at each corner of his lips, a septum piercing poking out from his nose. Tsukishima could very much see the tongue piercing that catches the light every time the male opens his mouth.

They were about to talk to Tsukishima but luckily, Yamaguchi guides him away before any of them had the chance to talk to him. Saved by Yamaguchi. Tsukishima silently thank Yamaguchi for saving him right then and there.

After sending Yamguchi back home, Tsukishima did something he hasn’t done for quite a while now. He made his way to the nearest convenient store and bought a pack of smokes. He tapped its a few times on his palm before ripping the plastic packaging off. Opening it, he pulled out one stick and placed the end of it to his lips. Keeping the rest into his pocket, he took out a box of match sticks, lit it up before lighting the joint between his lips.

He took a long drag, allowing the nicotine to enter his system. It didn’t take really long before he feels a little giddy. “Guess it still works.” Tsukishima mumbles as he takes another long drag before the smoke escaped his lips. He made sure to finish before he enters his rented apartment. The landlord seem to have a stick far up their ass.

He went inside and plopped onto his bed. Just when he was about to sink deeper into dreamland, a knock came from the door. Tsukishima groaned before climbing out his bed and went to answer the door. Without his glasses, he could barely make out the blur shapes in front of him. “Who are you looking for?” Tsukishima barely slurred out, his voice not really wanting to work. “I am your new neighbour. My roommates and I moving in today.” The man or woman or whoever said. “Right give me a moment.” Tsukishima closed his door on the stranger, went to his room to grab his glasses, putting them on.

He went back to the door again and opened it once more. In front of him was one of the males from that tattoo shop. He is also the prettiest one of them all, the prettiest Tsukishima has ever encountered.

He heart rate started to increase slightly as he stare at the older man in front of him. “You’re...” Tsukishima didn’t want to finish that sentence. Finishing it would mean he is acknowledging it. The man just smiled, didn’t say anything more and handed the blond a small container which was filled with cookies, and left. Tsukishima stood there, mouth open, his hand holding the container. Tsukishima stood there for quite a while before coming back to his senses and making his way back inside his house.

“They are my new neighbours...” Tsukishima mumbles to himself. Meeting them everyday became an inevitable event. Tsukishima placed the cookies into his own container. He washes the container his sou- neighbour gave him. He looked inside his fridge. He still had the cake he bought yesterday and some pudding. He sometimes needed the sugar when he studies through the night. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to return the gift.” Tsukishima mumbles as he places a piece cake and two cups of pudding into the already washed and dried container.

He takes it with him as he left his house and knocked on the door next to his. It was a guy with gold piercing eyes who opens the door. “I came to return the container and return your gift.” Tsukishima says, one hand holding the container out, the other pushing his glasses up his bridge. “Thanks. Do you want to come in for tea?” The guy asks. “It’s fine, really. I’ll head back to my own place. Thanks for the cookies.” Tsukishima went back to his house and closed the doors.

Life was so unfair, it made Tsukishima’s soulmates so irresistible. They had ink on their skin, under those clothes. He knew they had their names tattooed on their skin. Tsukishima bring his thoughts away from the 3 older males next door and focused on the material he needed for class tomorrow.

Spending the night reading, instead of thinking about his supposed soulmates.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukishima wakes up next morning, finding all his books and reference materials strewn all over his table, some even fell to the floor. “Ughh…” Tsukishima groans as he stretches. His back aching due to him falling asleep in that awkward position. Tsukishima looked over at his clock that is situated right in front of him.

His eyes widened when he saw the time on his clock. “Oh shit, he cursed before he rushed to get ready. He brushed his teeth in record time and stuffed his notes messily into his backpack. Tsukishima grabbed a piece of bread from his counter and rushed out the door. Locking the door properly with a lot of difficulty, then rushing off and bumping into his neighbours. “I am so sorry.!” Tsukishima shouted as he run down the stairs and into the streets.

“He must be late for his classes.” Kuroo chuckles. Akaashi smiles fondly as he stares at the path that Tsukishima took. “Well, we better head to our shop as well or we will be late too.” Bokuto comes out with a lunch bag. “I really want to design a piercing set based on our soulmate.” Kuroo smiles as he closes their apartment door and locking up.

“Kuroo, you’re so obsessed with piercings.” Akaashi rolls his eyes at his boyfriend. “It isn’t like you aren’t obsessed with tattoos.” Kuroo chuckles as the 3 of them made their way down and into the streets. “That’s why we started that shop.” Bokuto smiles brightly as he hooks his arm around his two black haired boyfriends.

They settled into a comfortable silence as they continue walking to the bus stop. “You think that blondie would join our relationship?” Bokuto asks. Of course, that question is on all their minds. The younger seem so scared meeting them. If they were rejected, it would be an expected outcome.

“I don’t know the answer, but we can only hope he does. I need someone calm like him in our relationship, especially with the two of you.” Akaashi smiles as he fiddles with the promise rings on his index and middle finger. Under each ring is a symbol that he thinks represent Kuroo and Bokuto. He can’t help but smile wider. They are his world.

“Akaashi! The bus is here.” Bokuto shouts from where he was, already boarding the bus. Kuroo stood at the entrance of the bus and waited for him. Akaashi stood up and joined Kuroo and boarded the bus. Meeting them is the best thing ever and he hopes their neighbour would realise that too.

~~~

Tsukishima barely made it in time for his class. The professor walked in just as he sat himself down on his usual seat at the back. He tried to catch his breath as he brought his notes out from his bag. He met his soulmates this morning. He knows they were going to work, but he wishes he could just avoid them altogether.

Tsukishima push them out of his head then turn to his professor at the front to pay attention to whatever the lecturer is talking about. Lesson ended quickly. There wasn’t much to teach with most of the material covered in the beginning of the semester. “Tsukishima, stay behind for a bit.” His professor said as he was about the leave the room. Tsukishima nodded and stood at the side.

The lecture hall was almost empty when his professor approached him. “Tsukishima, I want to talk to you about your project.” His professor starts off. Tsukishima nodded. This was his year end project his professor is talking about. “After serious consideration by the school board, we decided to do engage professional help to bring your project to life. Here is all the relevant information. Go through it and tell me your answer by Wednesday.” His professor handed him a brown envelope.

Tsukishima takes it and heads to his next class. He is mulling over the contents of this project. He can’t deny that it is a good opportunity but pairing with a company meant selling his designs away. He wishes he could have someone to talk to about this difficult decision he has to make.

Tsukishima sighs as he enters the next class. The professor was still setting up, so he went to the back and sat down where he usually sits. He puts the envelope away and took out his laptop.

Tsukishima decided that he would mull over it when he is back at his apartment.

School ended and his phone started ringing. He sighs before picking up the call. “Tsukki, there is an emergency.” Yamaguchi’s panicked voice came through. “What could be the problem Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima massaged his temples as he listens to Yamaguchi ramble on about something he just couldn’t catch.

Tsukishima sighs, “I am not catching anything Yamaguchi. You’re rambling.” “Just come to the mall we went to yesterday.” Yamaguchi ended the call abruptly. Tsukishima didn’t question anything and left the school. He pulled out the cigarettes he got yesterday and lit it.

Breathing the smoke into his system, Tsukishima thinks about what his best friend could possibly want from him on a school day. He probably burnt through 4 sticks as he made his way to the mall.

Yamaguchi came running towards him in a rushed manner. “Tsukki! Tsukki!” Yamaguchi shouts as he runs towards the still smoking blond. “Wait, I thought you quit.” Yamaguchi look at Tsukishima in a weird way. “Whatever, just come.” Yamaguchi yanked Tsukishima into the mall. Tsukishima barely managed to kill the fire and threw the cigarette into the trash can.

“What is the hurry?” Tsukishima managed to walk beside his best friends, Yamaguchi still holding onto him in a vice grip.

Yamaguchi didn’t tell him anything, instead he just continued to drag the blond to wherever.

When Yamaguchi stopped and Tsukishima looked up, he saw that he was in front of that tattoo shop again. “I thought you would be coming here with your boyfriend Terushima?” Tsukishima asked as he glared really hard at his best friend who is completely oblivious to the situation.

“I want to get one with you.” Yamaguchi gave Tsukishima a blinding smile. “Yamaguchi, you know that is impossible, especially with what I might be doing in future.” Tsukishima facepalms. “Please, just a small one, somewhere where it can be hidden by your clothes.” Yamaguchi placed his hands together to try to get his friend to agree.

Tsukishima gave an exasperated sigh, “Argh, fine.” Yamaguchi smiles before pulling Tsukishima into the shop. “Oya?” Akaashi who is standing at the counter noticed them first. “What can I do for you today?” Akaashi asks. “We want to get something together.” Yamaguchi responds cheerfully.

Tsukishima’s whole person just seem reluctant to be there.

“What do you want to get? Piercings? Tattoos?” Akaashi asks as he leans against the counter. “You decide. Just not too big or too badass.” Tsukishima told Yamaguchi then he sat down somewhere and pulled out the envelope he received from his professor. Yamaguchi talks to Akaashi.

Tsukishima looks at the company, it is really shocking, because it is the company that is leading in the industry. “Oya, Oya? We have surprise guests.” Bokuto walks out of the backroom with Kuroo. Kuroo makes his way to where Tsukishima was sitting at. “Oya, Oya, Oya… Are you aiming for this company?” Kuroo asks which made Tsukishima look up.

Tsukishima sighs. Since he doesn’t have anyone to tell this to, he might as well tell his soul- new neighbours. “No, but my school is going to get them to make my project come to life.” Tsukishima rubs his temple slightly, “My professor wants me to give him my answer the day after tomorrow.” “That must be really tough. By the way, I am Kuroo Tetsurou. I don’t think we had a proper introduction yet.” Kuroo says.

“I am Tsukishima Kei.” Tsukishima took a deep breath in.

Tsukishima is pretty sure that he has sighed a lot today. “Yamaguchi, I will go out of the mall for a bit.” Tsukishima tells his best friend before leaving. Kuroo following him.

Tsukishima made his way outside the mall, he pulled out his cigarettes. “I never pinned you as the smoking type.” Kuroo comments. “I thought you smoked.” Tsukishima shrugs as he lit his cigarette. Kuroo getting a drink for himself.

“This might be good.” Tsukishima mutters to no one in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is short and all, bear with it a little? It is in that really awkward phase. Again, I will look at response before writing the next chapter, that's why the ending seemed somewhat proper.


	3. Chapter 3

After Tsukishima finished his cigarette, he just stood there leaning against one of the railings, Kuroo standing next to him. They didn’t really do much. It is silent between the two of them. The chatter of people around them and the cars driving past are just filling that silence. “So, you’re still in university?” Kuroo asks.

Tsukishima looks at Kuroo with a unimpressed look. “Isn’t that obvious?” Tsukishima sighs. “Then we must have a pretty huge age gap huh?” Kuroo takes another swig of his drink. “No, I took 2 years off from school. Went to work a little before going to school.” Tsukishima push himself off the railing and made his way back to the mall, Kuroo following him. Kuroo seemed surprised at that sentence. “What?” Tsukishima looks at Kuroo with a questioning look. “I thought you would look like the study type. You don’t look like the type to take a gap year, or two.” Kuroo answers. Tsukishima nods in understanding.

“So, you’re about our age then, you’re younger than Keiji by 1 year.” Kuroo says. “Who is Keiji?” Tsukishima asks. “The really pretty and short guy.” Kuroo smiles. “I see.” Tsukishima ended the conversation just like that. Tsukishima has never been fond of conversations, never have and never will.

They just made their way back to the shop. Yamaguchi still talking to Akaashi. Bokuto is sitting there listening to their conversation with a huge smile on his face. “Tetsu! You’re back!” Bokuto lunges over to Kuroo. “Kou, stop that. You could really hurt yourself doing that in a room full of equipment.” Kuroo laughs as he holds the man in his arms. They seem really close, wait they really are very close, being soulmates and all.

“Oh, hi! I’m Bokuto Koutarou. Nice to meet you.” Bokuto seem to just notice Tsukishima and held out his hand to the blond. “I’m Tsukishima Kei.” Tsukishima took the older’s hands firmly. “What a beautiful name you have.” Bokuto smiles brightly as him before letting go of Tsukishima’s hand. Tsukishima felt like he had been attacked by the sun itself. That guy really reminded him of the very annoying tangerine who shared the same position as him in volleyball club back in high school.

Bokuto pulled Kuroo back into the back room. “Tsukki, I chose this.” Yamaguchi pointed to a picture. “Why that?” Tsukishima held his head in his hands. “Because it suits you.” Tsukishima sighs internally. This is really going to be very troublesome, but Yamaguchi seem so excited, Tsukishima didn’t want to spoil it for his best friend. “Okay. When are we going to do it?” Tsukishima asks as he looks back at his best friend. Tsukishima just couldn’t say no to his best friend.

“The usual Sunday.” Yamaguchi smiles before leaving the shop. “Bye Akaashi! See you Sunday!” Yamaguchi waves to Akaashi just before the door closes. The older smiled and waved back.

Tsukishima sighs as he lets Yamaguchi drag him away.

~~~

The trio closed the shop when it was time. “Uh, I’m going back home today. I need to talk to my dad.” Kuroo says scratching the back of his head. “We will go with you.” Akaashi says as he grabs onto Kuroo’s hands. This is the first time Kuroo says he would go off on his own. Of course, Akaashi and Bokut would be worried about the sudden decision to go back to his family home. Kuroo doesn’t have a good relationship with his family and Akaashi is worried something would happen if Kuroo goes alone. “It’s fine. I can go myself.” Kuroo bit his lips. “We will go through this together, Tetsu. Why are you going back though?” Bokuto asks as he pulls the shutters down.

“Tsukishima’s project, it will be done by my father’s company.” Kuroo sighs. “Really? That is a real coincidence.” Akaashi mutters. “Yea, but you know how these projects work right? You’re giving your work away.” Kuroo sighs. Akaashi nods in understanding.

“We have to go with you. We want to help Tsukishima too. He is someone important to us after all.” Bokuto places his arm around Kuroo’s shoulder. “Yea I guess so...” Kuroo sighs. He can’t really deny his soulmates and boyfriends after all.

Kuroo just sighs and takes both Akaashi and Bokuto’s wrist and made their way to the main road. They flagged down a taxi and made their way to Kuroo’s main home. The ride to Kuroo’s house is quiet. All three of them felt themselves tense up as they get closer to the house.

Kuroo fell out with his family when he started dating Bokuto and Akaashi who were already dating each other at that time. They knew they were meant for each other so they just jumped into a relationship like it was the most logical thing.

Akaashi places a hand on Kuroo’s hands. “Don’t worry, everything will turn out fine.” Akaashi tries to calm Kuroo’s nerves. Kuroo look at Akaashi and gave a small smile of appreciation. Bokuto literally couldn’t sit still, fidgeting with whatever he could get his hands on.

When they reach the place, Kuroo almost tenses up instinctively, like he had to be on constant guard at his own home. “Don’t worry about it.” Akaashi kept his voice calm. He can’t let Kuroo feel even worse. Akaashi paid the driver and the three of them alighted the vehicle. The trio stood in front of the huge mansion. Compared to that huge building, the three of them are ants. “Young master, Tetsurou. You’re back.” One of the staff in the mansion noticed him and came to the gate. “I’ll open the gate for you.” The person disappears and the gates start to open.

Kuroo steps through the gate with Akaashi and Bokuto following behind him. With them, Kuroo felt a lot more stable, like he isn’t the only one in enemy territory. He heaves a sigh. This is pretty big, not for him, but Tsukishima. Even if the blond denies him, Tsukishima will always be someone who is meant for him to love and care for. The butler who stood at the door opens the door for them with a smile. Kuroo smiles back and bowed slightly.

“Tetsurou, you’re finally back. Are you done fooling around and ruining your life?” His father spat. “Dad, I am not here for that. I am happy with my current life and I don’t need your stupid input.” Kuroo hissed. Kuroo stood in front of Akaashi and Bokuto to protect them from his father. “Alright, so you’re not here for that, then why are you here for? I am pretty sure I have forbidden you from coming back here.” His father places his newspaper down and stared at Kuroo.

It’s an intense gaze and Kuroo almost crumbled down at his father’s intensity. Bokuto and Akaashi, both place a hand on Kuroo’s back to give him some sort of encouragement. Kuroo almost smiles at that gesture but now is not the time to smile, so he held back. “I heard you are taking University projects again.” Kuroo starts. “That, I am. What about it?” His father just has this nonchalant attitude about the whole thing. “Don’t take it if you think all of those projects are child play.” Kuroo says, firmly. His father looked at him with an eye brow quirked up.

“I do think that it is very entertaining to see all those youngsters struggling. It is my personal enjoyment.” His father laughs. Kuroo clenches his fist tightly. “You really don’t deserve anything!” Kuroo screams before lunging forward and his arm is pulled back, ready to strike his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll see if i should continue this by the reaction this chapter gets. Show me just either commenting or kudos. :)
> 
> Hehe its a cliffhanger i know XD
> 
> (This chapter is short, shorter by 200+ words?)


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroo lands a really nasty punch to his father’s cheek. He glared at his father with an intensity that causes the people around to cower in fear. “Kuroo, calm down.” Akaashi places a hand to Kuroo’s shoulder. “Tetsu.” Bokuto hugs Kuroo tightly. Kuroo is still trying to rush forward to his father. It is taking a lot from Akaashi and Bokuto just to keep Kuroo away from his father.

Kuroo’s father spit out blood that was caused by the impact of the punch while rubbing his cheek. “Tetsurou, how dare you punch your father. You will receive karma for that.” His father hissed out. “Someone like you is not fit to be my father. Drop the projects!” Kuroo shouted. It is clear to everyone that Kuroo couldn’t contain his anger anymore. All the servants look over at the father and son duo but did nothing. This is none of their business after all.

“No way, Tetsurou. I just like crushing all those youngsters dreams.” His father laughed and Kuroo lunged again wanting to land another but is held back by his boyfriends. “You will get it from me.” Kuroo sends a warning to his father who is still holding onto his cheek that is turning slightly blue. Kuroo huffs as he is being dragged away by Akaashi and Bokuto. 

Once they were out of that place, Akaashi jabbed Kuroo’s side. “Kuroo, you were too rash.” Akaashi glares. “Alright, I’m sorry, but you heard him. You heard what he said.” Kuroo huffs. “I’m astonished at your father’s actions.” Bokuto sighs as he ruffles his hair. Akaashi holds Kuroo’s hands. “We can talk to Tsukishima tomorrow.” Akaashi mutters. Kuroo only nods. “You should have just let me have a go at him.” Kuroo complains as he cracks his knuckles. “No way, you might actually kill him in this state.” Akaashi sighs.

They waited beside the main road for a taxi to come by. Akaashi constantly holding onto Kuroo’s hand to try calm the older down. Bokuto looking out for any cabs that come their way. It didn’t take long since they were on the main road.

~~~

After the trip to the mall, Tsukishima makes his way home quickly. The envelope suddenly feels so heavy in his bag. What is he supposed to do. Tsukishima gets into his apartment and he threw his bag to the side. He lays down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. It is probably the second most important choice he has to make ever since he graduated high school and had to think about the pathway he wanted to take.

“Hrggghhhhh!” Tsukishima groans into his pillow. Clearly two days isn’t enough for him to decide whether or not he wants to accept the offer from the school. He knew the company is good, one of the top even. Every year, they only accept 15 applicants into their company and they only want the best of the best. If he were to ask anyone, they would be sure to tell him to accept it because it is such a good offer. It looks good on his transcript.

Tsukishima twisted and turned in bed. He couldn’t come to a conclusion and he couldn’t sleep. Could anything get more worse than this? Tsukishima probably stayed in that position for the next two hours before deciding to go take a shower to clear his mind a little. Standing under the shower head, the warm water hits his skin. Tsukishima sighs, it has been stressful.

Using his strawberry scented products, Tsukishima seem to calm down a little. “Ahh, that hits the spot.” Tsukishima is blissful currently in the shower. He comes out soon after, all dried and dressed. Drying his hair with his towel, he seems carefree at the moment. “I should go to the convenient store to get some food.” Tsukishima yawns as he rubs some hair product into his hair.

Dressed in a sweater and sweatpants, he leaves his house with his keys and wallet. He goes downstairs to see his sou- neighbours exiting a taxi. Tsukishima places a cigarette in between his lips and lit it as he looks at the trio walk towards him. “Are they okay?” Tsukishima mumbles as he blows out smoke.

Tsukishima walks past them and he felt a really heavy weight landing on his chest. It was like they were under a lot of pressure whatever they were doing. Tsukishima took deep breaths, he wishes to help them, but he is completely powerless in this situation. He makes his way to the convenient store. Browsing aisle after aisle, grabbing his favourite instant noodles and snacks as well as something sweet. He also grabs some onigiri from the chiller.

He pays for it before heading back to his apartment. Still, Tsukishima can’t stop thinking about that offer he received. He read through the document many times, still he couldn’t come to a conclusion. It is not a lie that it is a good opportunity but it seemed wrong. It seemed very wrong to the blond. Tsukishima is pretty sure that there are others who are way better than him, why him then? Is there a possible ulterior motive? The company doesn’t know him, that isn’t possible.

Tsukishima mumbles under his breath all the possibilities of why he had gotten that offer in the first place. He walks past his neighbours house when there was a huge crashing sound. “Holy shit.” Tsukishima jumped. Tsukishima looks around before going towards the door. He knocks on it slightly. He waited patiently for them to answer. “Hey... Tsukishima...” Bokuto stood there in front of him. “I heard the crash. Everything alright?” Tsukishima asks. “Yea, yea, we are completely fine. So you really don’t have to worry.” Bokuto tries to hide the interior of his house.

Tsukishima nods, not really wanting to be a nosey person and makes his way back into his own apartment. Bokuto following his movement with his eyes the whole way. Tsukishima sighs as he places the bag onto the small table that he uses for everything. He makes his way to the small kitchen to prep his water so he could cook his noodles. “They sure are acting a little odd tonight.” Tsukishima mutters as he leans against the counter. He doesn’t understand at all.

Tsukishima rips open his cup noodles and pour in the seasoning packet and other condiments. He then pours the hot water into the cup. Dinner alone, just like how it usually is. Even if his soulmates are right next to him, he won’t actually hang out with them, maybe even reject them if they ever offer for him to enter their relationship.

~~~

The whole dinner, he is unable to even eat his dinner in peace. He could hear his soulmates arguing right next to him. Tsukishima’s mind is also in a huge mess with that offer by the company. “This is all so annoying.” Tsukishima huffs as he throws away his empty cup. He leaves his house once more and knocked on the door next to his. “What is it...” Kuroo’s face had tear stains. “Are you okay?” Tsukishima asks, obviously concerned for the man in front of him. Kuroo just suddenly hugs him tightly.

Tsukishima was shocked. “What the...” Tsukishima mutters. He hears Kuroo’s sniffling right beside his ear. Tsukishima just awkwardly pat Kuroo’s back. Akaashi and Bokuto comes to the door as well, probably worried about Kuroo. “What happened? Why is he crying?” Tsukishima asks. Akaashi sighs, “Just come in first. We will talk inside.” Tsukishima sighs as he walks into the apartment while Kuroo is clinging onto him.

“So, what happened?” Tsukishima asks as they all sots on the couch. Kuroo goes wash his face. Akaashi and Bokuto sits next to him. “Long story short, Kuroo went back to his family home.” Akaashi says. “They don’t exactly have the best relationship.” Bokuto adds. Tsukishima is beyond confused, it’s only a bad relationship, does it really justify the tears that have stained his shirt?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter :)

Tsukishima is now back in his own apartment. His soulmates didn’t say much, said it wasn’t their place to. All that was told to him is to reject the offer and that Kuroo is some multibillionaire’s son. “Well that was a little much to take in.” Tsukishima mutters to himself as he laid in his bed. “What could have happened?” Tsukishima wonders. The blond sighs before closing his eyes and falling asleep slowly after.

~~~

“Tetsu, you have to get out of the washroom.” Bokuto is knocking on the door. “I don’t want to.” Kuroo says from inside the bathroom. “It’s just a fight, I know you will reconcile with them.” Bokuto tries to comfort his boyfriend through the door. With that, the bathroom door was thrown open and Kuroo latched onto Bokuto. “It hurts Ko, it really hurts.” Kuroo sobbed into Bokuto’s shoulder. Bokuto wrapped his arm around Kuroo’s waist.

“Tsukishima left. He was worried about you too. You really should tell him everything.” Bokuto whispers. Kuroo just nods into the shoulder and they stay like that for a little longer, revelling in each other’s warmth. It has been so long since Kuroo broke down, he is usually the pillar among the three of them. So when Kuroo breaks, Bokuto would have to take up the role. “Keiji went to buy some drinks, so we can drink the night away.” Bokuto cheers and Kuroo just chuckle.

They part and then they connect their lips into a short kiss. “You feeling better?” Akaashi asks as he walks in with many beers in his hands. “Yea, much better.” Kuroo places his hands on his hips, a smirk on his face. Seeing Kuroo like this, a smile graces Akaashi’s lips as he moves further inside the apartment. The younger man places the alcohol onto their dining table. Akaashi then gave Bokuto and Kuroo both a kiss on the cheek. “We promised Tsukishima we would tell him everything on Sunday when he comes in for his tattoo.” Akaashi informs Kuroo who wasn’t there when Tsukishima talked to them.

Kuroo just nods as he picks up a can from the plastic bag. He easily opens the can and gulps down a large portion of the drink inside. “Don’t drink too much. We have clients tomorrow.” Akaashi reminds as he takes a can for himself and Bokuto. The three of them drank the night away.

~~~

Tsukishima was woken up by his alarm that was just blaring right beside his ear. “Ugh..” Tsukishima groaned as he pushes himself up and snoozed his alarm. He looks at the time before going to the bathroom to freshen up for his classes. Thank god he isn’t as rushed as he was yesterday. He stepped under the shower and let the warm water wake him up. He didn’t have the best sleep last night, even if it wasn’t the worse, it was bad. His mind is filled with questions about his neighbours. He sighs.

The blond started to knead the shampoo into his hair, the strawberry scent filling the whole bathroom. Another sigh escape his lips. He washes off the product before lathering the shower gel on his skin. “Strawberries are really the best.” Tsukishima mumbles to himself as he washes the soap off then dried himself. He then tied the towel around his waist before standing in front of the mirror to brush his teeth. Tsukishima glances around his bathroom, it just seemed really empty today.

Tsukishima spit the toothpaste into the basin before rinsing his mouth. He dried his face with the towel hanging off the side. Then he stepped out of the bathroom to get dressed. He even styled his hair a little before grabbing his reference materials and placed them into his backpack. He then stepped out of his apartment. Tsukishima is early today so he doesn’t bump into his neighbours like yesterday morning. “Stop thinking about them.” Tsukishima mutters before making his way down the stairs.

Tsukishima pulls out his pack of cigarettes, there is probably 1/3 of the box left. He takes one stick out then placing it between his lips. He lit one end of it as he makes his way down the empty street. “Reject the offer huh...” Tsukishima wonders. Well he is well aware that they won’t try to hurt him in anyway. The issue yesterday, it seemed so personal. Tsukishima wonders if he has the right to know about them.

Tsukishima shook his head and continued to make his way to school.

~~~

Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi woke up late today, blame the alcohol. Akaashi was the one who woke up first. He groaned as he finds himself tangled up with his boyfriends. “No time to deal with this.” Akaashi mumbles before he pushes his boyfriends away and goes to the bathroom to freshen up and get ready to go open up the shop. Akaashi looks at the mirror then smiled as he remembered Tsukishima coming over the day before.

“I think we got a little closer to him.” Akaashi mumbles as he picked up his toothbrush and toothpaste. Akaashi brushed his teeth and washed his face before going to wake his boyfriends up. Akaashi makes the coffee and breakfast as Bokuto and Kuroo fight over the bathroom in the background. To be very honest, Akaashi felt like his life became better after meeting them. He was finally free from the clutches of his parents.

“We are done.” Kuroo and Bokuto say in unison as they sat down at the dining table. “We are extra late today.” Akaashi says as he places the plates of food in front of his boyfriends. “Yea, I know.” Kuroo pouts. Bokuto laughs. Both of them shovel the food into their mouths while Akaashi leisurely sips on his coffee, looking at his boyfriends with a loving look.

“Akaashi’s cooking is good.” Bokuto compliments. “It’s just french toast and bacon.” Akaashi shook his head slightly. Kuroo shrugs before finishing his coffee. He takes a napkin to wipe his mouth before rinsing his mouth. Kuroo goes to his room to grab some equipment while Bokuto finishes his breakfast. “I wonder what Tsukki is doing?” Bokuto mutters under his breath as he collects the plate and brought them to the sink to wash.

Akaashi just gave a shrug, a lopsided smile on his face.

~~~

“I’m sorry but I would have to reject the offer from this company.” Tsukishima handed the envelope back to his professor. “Are you sure you don’t want to think it over more?” His professor asks as he takes the envelope over. Tsukishima just shook his head. “All right, we will see if there are other companies who would be willing to take you up.” The professor dismisses Tsukishima. The blond breathes a sigh of relief. Thank god this professor is not the type to question so much about his decision.

Tsukishima just walks out of the staff office and his phone rings. Tsukishima pulls his phone out and answers the call. “What is it?” Tsukishima asks. “Oh Tsukki! I’m getting my ears pierced today.” Yamaguchi cheers. “Yamaguchi, I’m going to hang up.” Tsukishima says in a monotone. “W-wait, don’t hang up.” Yamaguchi panics. “I just want to tell you that I’m coming to the campus later.” Yamaguchi says.

Tsukishima got confused. “Why are you coming over?” Tsukishima starts walking down the hallways to make his way to his next class. “You know that professor who used to teach me that one module? He called me back to come talk to the 1st years.” Yamaguchi briefly explains. “Okay, then why are you telling me all these?” Tsukishima goes up the stairs. “I don’t know, maybe we could go grab a bite or something later.” Yamaguchi mutters.

“I’m not interested. I’ll just go home after classes.” Tsukishima didn’t wait another second to end the call and quickly makes his way to class. Yamaguchi will always be Yamaguchi. Tsukishima sighs, a smile on his face. Well Yamaguchi is the only friend who stayed anyway, so he is rather thankful even if the boy was just a tad bit more annoying.

Tsukishima paid attention to his lecturer who had just entered the lecture hall.

~~~

Tsukishima is making his way outside of school. He yawns as he makes his way back home. “I just want to go home quickly.” Tsukishima mutters as he tries to make his way home faster. Well he didn’t really have any luck getting home because he bumps into Yamaguchi. “You are coming with me.” Yamaguchi took Tsukishima’s wrists and pull the blond towards a restaurant. “I swear to god Yamaguchi, I really want to be left alone.” Tsukishima grumbles. “I don’t care. I’ve missed you.” Yamaguchi huffs. “We meet every weekend.” Tsukishima sighs.

Yamaguchi didn’t care about any further protests Tsukishima had as he dragged the blond into a restaurant and into one of the booths. “I invited some really important people.” Yamaguchi puffed his chest out as three people entered the booth, very familiar people.

Tsukishima facepalms.

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave Kudos and Comments if your want to see more. Show me a sign :)


End file.
